darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Gander
Dan Gander is a journalist who's made a decent name for himself. He is familiar face on television and covers topics ranging from superhero activity to museum expositions. Once he has picked up a story, it does not matter if it is engaging or boring as watching paint dry; he'll report on it until th full story has been told. He is voiced by Neil Ross. Character Background Dan Gander is one of the bigger names in St. Canard's journalistic environment. He works for a television network, but which one is unmentioned. Personality Two things matter to Dan Gander: having a captivating exclusive story to tell and his image. The latter takes precedence in case of conflict. He'll change the narrative of his story as it suits him without even blinking, regardless of just how big the change is. He's also more than a little pushy, not thinking twice about visiting his intended interviewees at their homes and running after them on their own terrain to get his material. At the same time, that is one of the things commendable about Gander: if he's picked up a story, he'll cover it to its conclusion. Appearance There are two appearances associated with Dan Gander. The first is a tall dog with medium brown hair, brown skin, and an elongated face. He has slightly muscular build and goes dressed in a full suit with a tie. The second is a pudgy, white-feathered goose of average size with dark brown hair. He wears a shirt, pants, and tie. Fiction Cartoon When Launchpad McQuack in his Darkwing Decoy outfit comes under Jambalaya Jake's mind control and terrorizes the city as "Darkwing Duck", Dan Gander jumps on the story, reporting every incident moments after it happens. His first material is security camera footage showing "Darkwing" robbing a bank. His second story is on the robbing of a 70-year old couple. Noting the villain's cowardice, he challenges "Darkwing" to steal candy from a baby next, which Launchpad promptly does. Gander ends his first report by warning the people at home to lock their doors. The reporter's mistake notwithstanding, it is this report that clues the real Darkwing in on the existence of an imposter and gets him out to stop the name-endangering menace. Once everything is solved, he sends an anonymous tip to the police as to where they can find "Darkwing Duck" and his accomplice, which are Jake and Gumbo dressed up in Launchpad's and Darkwing's costumes. Dan Gander gets the exclusive on the arrest and, noticing his mistake in blaming Darkwing when he recognizes the two crooks, claims he always knew the real Darkwing is innocent. Another day, Dan Gander tries to get an interview with Mrs. Howell at her home regarding the new Howell wing at the museum and her Chameleon Diamond that'll be on display there. The Howell he tries to interview, though, is actually the shapeshifting crook Camille Chameleon and she's not interested in drawing attention to herself by indulging him. He doesn't care. Darkwing mistakes a rubber chicken for a bomb at the bank and covers it with his own body. Dan Gander goes to report on it when he refuses to budge even after several hours. Shortly after the tenth hour, Gander is released from the story when Darkwing's team comes to pick him up. Notes * Dan Gander is based on the journalist Dan Rather. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Civilians Category:Journalists Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters